


Above All

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character death fix, treated as near-death experience. Kreatcher knows to take the poisoned and dying Regulus to Severus Snape after the events in the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All

In the middle of the night, bordering on a cold morning, there was a rapid, hard knocking at the bottom of Severus's door. But it was the privacy charms, not the knocking which disturbed Severus Snape from his potion induced sleep. Pulling on pants and a long sleeved shirt, followed by his boots and of course wielding his wand, only then did Severus answer his door.  
  
The knocking only stopped when the door to the small, dingy house at the end of Spinner's End was opened. At first there seemed to be no one there, but when Severus looked down a tearful house elf with long ears spoke in a trembling voice, "You must help Master, Sir. Master has ... he has been poisoned! Kreacher let it happen, STUPID Kreacher, but Master insisted! Kreacher has him here, he does! Please, Sir, please help Master!" Behind the house elf was a levitated body wrapped head to toe in a dark grey cloak, "You have always been friend of Master! Please help! Master almost fell back into the water, he did, but Kreacher saved him! Oh please!"  
  
Severus cursed in an ancient tongue which literally brought down a grey cloud over the entire house, rolling in quickly, shielding it from the outside world, "Come in, quickly!"   
  
Kreacher raced in, levitating the limp body after him, one delicate hand of the concealed body trailed along the floor, scraping it's fingertips before it was set down on the sofa. The old house elf tugged on his long ears and paced, "He drank it all, Sir! All of the poison in the goblet in the lake! Brave, Master Regulus, poor Master, Kreacher tried to take it instead!"  
  
Severus hunched over Regulus on the couch, pulling the wrapping away from his face, gently taking up his cold hand and placing it on his chest, "What poison Kreacher, what sort of poison?"   
  
"In the lake! The Dark Lord ordered Kreacher to drink it once and Kreacher almost died! Nasty, awful stuff! Nasty! Master switched the lockets, he did!" The house elf was rapidly falling apart in his panic and sorrow at the sight of young Regulus Black on the couch. Regulus's face was a pale shade of his own house colors, grey and green, his lips already turning blue and his usually porcelain skin waxy. A little blood had crusted at the corners of his closed eyes and his lips, but he was trembling severely - the only indication that the boy was still slightly alive.  
  
The elf wasn’t helping, close to hysterical and would become more trouble and a hindrance then help, "Very good Kreacher, you were good to bring him here. Young Master Black is in my care now, will you obey me? Will you go to my room and warm the blankets for me? Will you retrieve clothing from my wardrobe for your master to wear?"  
  
Kreacher was off in a flash, retrieving the items without reply.  
  
Severus kissed Regulus’s icy fingertips, breathing against them warming spells that worked in moderation, slowly up his fingers, his hand, his wrist and arm. He then did the same with his other hand, warming it at one small point, and letting the charm slowly expand through the young man’s body. Pushing wet hair from Regulus’s face, Severus watched how he breathed, it was not clear enough for his liking and after taking a few deep, steady breaths, mimicked the behavior of his own lungs and transferred it to Regulus as a form of artificial respiration.   
  
But Regulus choked, and starting to cough violently, more blood, deep red, almost black leaving his lips as his form contorted in pain on the sofa.  
  
"Blankets and clothes for master ..." Kreacher whispered, horrified where he stood, "oh ... oh no, master, not the coughing again ... oh no ..."  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around Regulus, supporting the back of his head, letting him cough against him, but did not allow his body to seize as violently as it had. "Only coughing? Has your master being able to vomit? Listen to me Kreacher, do you know the poison at the lake? Was it the sort they use for animals? What did it smell like? Can you tell me?"  
  
"Green! Foul-smelling! Oh ... yes, he ... did- he was sick but then it was worse and he-" Kreacher went to Regulus's side, weeping, "was in pain, he screamed!"  
  
Severus cleared his mind a moment, "And what happened to you, Kreacher, when you drank it?"   
  
"I .... so much pain, Sir ... Master Regulus saved Kreacher with ... with black ... what was it!? Oh! Black powder ... black powder ... and ... blankets and oh, such a good, Master!"  
  
Severus nodded, "There is a coal box, just there, beside my fireplace, gather the larger pieces and retrieve for me a mortar and pestle from my office, the room just behind me."  
  
Kreacher obeyed through his tears, summoning the objects to him and laying them out for Snape as his master continued struggling to breathe through his bloodied throat, now gasping and arching in pain on the couch, a strangled scream escaping at one point.  
  
Severus needed more hands. He turned Regulus in his arms, on his side so that as he coughed, the blood cleared his throat and did not settle back into his lungs. "You must grind it for me, Kreacher, very fine, into a powder _so fine_ it is like liquid."  
  
Kreacher nodded and began to do so with frightened strength while clotted, black blood and tissue dripped from Regulus's mouth onto the floor and cough and the pureblood prince gripped Severus's arm for a moment before his hand fell, his entire body shaking out of control as he descended into a seizure. "HERE, HERE, POWDER!" Kreacher half yelped, passing the bowl to Severus, thrusting it at him.  
  
Severus wrapped Regulus in the warm blankets, tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides, moving him over again so that he half knelt on the floor, though Severus supported his entire weight. With his thumb and pointer finger, he forced Regulus’s jaw open and poured a little of the powder onto his tongue, forcing his mouth closed around it, he did this again, a little at a time, nearly three ounces. "Come on … Regulus … vomit … vomit for me … I know you’re tired … get rid of it … get rid of it … Regulus."  
  
Regulus stopped shaking and slumped against Severus's shoulder for a second before he began coughing again, a little black powder puffing out of his throat as his eyes flashed open and closed again and the boy began to double over, his back heaving as his body fought to expel the coal and poison.  
  
With the artificial respiration still in place, all Severus could do was hold Regulus, support his body and back, "Come on Regulus … get rid of it. GET RID OF IT NOW."  
  
Finally, Regulus heaved and vomited on the floor, a pool of bubbling black liquid expelling itself from his wrenching body. Between the involuntary clenching of his abdominal muscles, Regulus gasped, his eyes opening a little as he moaned.  
  
Kreacher of course, jumped to the task, retrieving water and a cloth from the kitchen and cleaning the mess off of the floor immediately, "That's good, Master, listen to Mr. Snape ..." he whimpered.  
  
"Good Regulus … so good, I have you, I have you … I know you’re tired, you must do it again …"  
  
Regulus's body sobbed noisily before he vomited again, into the bucket of water Kreacher held out for him, "Ahh-"  
  
"That’s good Regulus, so good." Severus’s hand began to loosen from around his chest, rubbing instead against the young man’s back, making sure the blankets were still properly warmed, "Kreatcher, see if I have ice cubes in my freezer, if not, I need you to make some."  
  
"Yes, yes, Kreacher will!" The house elf scurried off again, fetching the ice and more buckets in the kitchen. Regulus stopped vomiting for a moment, his head resting against Severus's thigh as he went limp for a second, "S ... everus ..." he managed to croak out.  
  
"I have you, my prince." He rubbed the thin man’s back, "Are you cold?"  
  
Regulus vomited into the bucket again, green bile coming up and burning his mouth this time as he shook his head, gasping rapidly, "Ugh ... n- no ... no ... make it ... stop ... make it ... stop ..."

"Not yet, Regulus, not yet …" He nodded to Kreacher in thanks.  
  
The house elf quickly replaced Regulus's bucket with a clean one and set the ice down near Snape, "There, there, Master, there there ..."  
  
Regulus wretched again, dry heaving this time, crying out as he did, "I ... burn ..." he gasped, "it's burning ... burning-"  
.  
Severus looked to the elf, "Did this happen to you?" He asked.  
  
"No ..." Kreacher's ears trembled as he tugged them, "Kreacher doesn't think so ... what to do!?"  
  
"BURNING!" Regulus screamed, "SIRIUS!" He reached out suddenly, towards the fireplace, "SIRIUS GET AWAY FROM IT!"  
  
"REGULUS! Sirius isn’t … You SAVED him, alright? He’s not by the fireplace, no one is burning!"  
  
Regulus's head turned and his over-bright eyes focused on Severus, calming a little, "He ... he ... he ..."  
  
Kreacher wrung a towel, "No, no, nasty Master Sirius is gone, he is gone now ..."  
  
"He's fine, Regulus ... just fine ... hello." He tried to engage Regulus.  
  
"Sev-" Regulus whispered, relaxing a little, sweating now, "Severus, is it hot?"  
  
"Yes, very hot. Too hot, hm?" Severus carefully unwound the blankets from around Regulus’s chest and arms, pulling the man onto his lap, supporting his head as he let his legs remained outstretched. He summoned the ice and cracked some between his own teeth before taking it out again and offering it, "Here, just a little taste, something nice, it’s very cool."  
  
Regulus accepted the ice from Severus's hand, his lips brushing Snape's fingers as he did so. "Mmhmm ..." The young pureblood was still trembling a little, and sweating, but his breathing was better now, natural looking as he closed his eyes and let the ice melt in his mouth, "Severus ... Kreacher has a locket, is Kreacher okay?" He whispered everything now, just against Severus's neck.  
  
"Yes, Kreacher, tell your master you are well."  
  
Kreacher drew closer, still tearful, "Master, Master Regulus, such a good master to ask, you are so ill, Kreacher is well, Kreacher is so sorry, master, Kreacher should have had the poison again ..."  
  
"Nonsense ..." Regulus murmured, finally seeming clear headed if not exhausted and weak.  
  
Severus offered Regulus another chip of ice. "He was very good to bring you here."   
  
Regulus took it gently and nodded, "He's a very good elf ... thank you, Kreacher." The ice chips melted quickly in Regulus's mouth, but felt heavenly, soothing the burning taste and grit in his mouth.  
  
Kreacher just sniffled loudly and nodded, busying himself with more cleaning.  
  
"Are you comfortable like this? Would you prefer to lay down in my bed?" Severus asked, giving Regulus ice chips in moderation.   
  
"Please ..." Regulus took more, like a small bird eating scraps of food offered from a mate. "I feel ... disgusting, Severus, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don’t- Regulus, don’t apologize, you … my sweet-" he smiled a little, "you are too weak and tired to argue with me, so you’ll just be forced to accept that I think you are beautiful and could never be disgusting in my eyes."  
  
Regulus just sighed, closing his eyes as he wrapped his trembling arms around Severus's neck, "Severus, thank you."  
  
"I could have lost you." Severus said, more to himself, "and never have known" he kissed the prince’s sweaty temple with a sigh.  
  
"Hmm ... I ... could not tell you ... too dangerous, you would have followed ..." At this, Severus just held the young man in his arms that much more securely. "But Kreacher has a locket, it cannot be found here, he must get rid of it, he knows how ... if it were found here, Severus, we would all die."  
  
"Kreacher." Severus called the elf from his self imposed duty of cleaning, "You have a locket?"  
  
Kreacher looked up, wide-eyed and stepped closer, looking around before he nodded a little, "Yes ..." he whispered.  
  
"Kreacher ..." Regulus managed, looking at the elf, "do as we planned. Hurry, and stay home, Severus will care for me here. Above all- the locket ... please."  
  
Kreacher nodded breathlessly, "Yes master, right now master!" The house elf disappeared with a crack.  
  
Regulus relaxed, "He'll send word when it's done," he said, mostly to himself.  
  
Severus nodded, he did not ask Regulus to explain. Of all the people in all the world, he trusted Regulus, without any real reason, it was never something he questioned; and would not begin to question him now. If the situation was indeed that dangerous, or that Regulus _thought_ it so, for all involved, it was perhaps best that he did not know the details of it right now. He offered the young man more ice.  
  
Regulus took the ice again, gratefully as he leaned against Severus's shoulder, able to breathe a little freer yet. "Thank gods you were home, Severus."  
  
Severus nodded, kissing Regulus on the temple again affectionately, only now letting it settle in how close he came to losing the young man in his arms.  
  
Regulus looked up, letting his head settle against Severus's arm, "Would it be too much trouble to ask for a bath? It's important that I get rid of all evidence of where I was, Severus, for you, especially should anyone call."  
  
"No trouble, my dear. I will help you clean and rest and remove all the evidence you like. But you are mistaken in thinking that I will simply allow you to go back, after this evening."  
  
Regulus smiled a little, "I'm not expected for two days ... is that to your approval?"  
  
"No." Severus said clearly, "I mean, _ever_."  
  
Regulus paused, "Severus ... " he frowned, "there's more I can accomplish."  
  
"Is death, something you wish to accomplish?"  
  
He closed his eyes with a sigh, "No, but ... " Regulus looked off into the distance for a moment, "many lives can be saved, perhaps yours."  
  
"I am sure, as is evident by this evening, that has already been accomplished. But I will not force you Regulus. I cannot tell you to give up the fight, if I am not willing to do so either. But losing you- Regulus."  
  
Regulus nodded, leaning his head against Severus's shoulder again, "Later, we will discuss it later. But for now-" he smiled, one chilly hand going to Severus's chest, "I may need help bathing ... unless, of course, that's an idea that repels you."  
  
"No, my dear." Severus lifted Regulus, all too easily, despite both being slightly framed men. He carrying the young prince into the bathroom, the tub beginning to fill at his command as he closed the door behind them with his foot.  
  
"Thank you, love-" Regulus touched his forehead to Severus's jaw, "I wonder how I ever won you over."  
  
"Hm." Severus smiled. "You broke all social protocol. You spoke to me."  
  
Regulus laughed very quietly, "I was nervous ..." he touched Severus's heavy hair, brushing it out of his dark eyes. "I was certain you'd think I was mad."  
  
Severus sat Regulus on the edge of the tub, allowing him to slump against him while he added salts to the water and checked the temperature before helping the young man undress. "Perhaps mad, that you never stopped."   
  
"It's entirely your fault for being mysterious ..."  
  
"Mysterious?" Severus shook his head, "Simply a disguise for being plain."   
  
"And" he added, "calling me beautiful. You should have known you would never be rid of me after that."  
  
"I am sure I am not the only one who has said it." Severus pulled the shirt over Regulus's head, still supporting his back.  
  
"The only one I've ever believed ..." Regulus raised his arms, allowing the fine, bloodstained fabric to be pulled off of his pale, lean, seeker's torso.  
  
"Then do you also believe, my sweet Regulus-" Severus said, looking up into his sapphire blue eyes, "that I would be, beyond devastated, to lose you."  
  
Regulus's gaze softened and he nodded, "Yes" he whispered. He reached up and stroked the side of Severus's face, needing just to touch him.  
  
Severus felt, if nothing else, Regulus should know that at least. He turned his head to one side and kissed the soft, still cold hand against his fingertips.   
  
"Careful," he murmured, "I'm still filthy from that place."  
  
"Does it look like I care about filth?" Severus said, kissing the palm of his hand again, eyes closing for a moment before he stooped himself and half crouched, "Lean against my shoulder" he said, helping Regulus with his pants.  
  
"Mmm-" Regulus obeyed happily, arching his firm ass off of the side of the tub as Severus undressed him. His legs were impossibly long, and lean with refined muscle.  
  
Of course Severus looked, how could he not? That would have been like going to an art museum and only looking around the bathroom. He helped drop Regulus’s pants slowly so that he stepped out of each pant leg, one at a time.  
  
Regulus left everything behind on the floor, his half-torn apart shoes, soaking wet socks, his trousers and soft underwear, stepping out of them like a beautiful snake shedding skin so that he was utterly, beautifully nude where he sat.  
  
Severus lightly closed his eyes, knowing that if he allowed himself to look at Regulus’s thigh any longer, he would start kissing it. "The water should be ready."   
  
"Thank you ..." Regulus turned, slipping one long leg in with a relieved sigh, and then the other before he lowered himself into the blissful bath. Steam rose, curling his hair just a little at the ends of the mahogany strands, making him look like a battered angel.  
  
Severus sat back on his heels, leaning against the edge of the tub, "Good?"  
  
"Very .... very good, thank you." Still weak, the dark haired prince rested his head against the curved back of the tub, gazing up at Severus.  
  
"Do you mind that I’m here? That I am … so obviously staring?"  
  
Regulus smiled softly, "Of course not, even at the moment, I enjoy it. He cupped a little water and washed it over his face, getting some of the dried blood and charcoal off.  
  
Severus sighed, summoning a wash cloth and placing it over the edge of the tub for Regulus. His features seemed to soften a little with the steam in the bathroom while he watched Regulus, honestly having no other thought in his busy mind.  
  
"Thank you-" he picked it up and wet the cloth, wringing it out a little before he closed his eyes and washed his pale face, down his neck, over his chest and under the crystal clear water with a luxurious, relieved sigh. The cloth was passed around Regulus's rosy nipples, down his chest, over his stomach and to his hips before he sank under the water for a moment, letting his hair soak and float around his face.  
  
With his arm against the edge of the tub, Severus rested his head to one side with a sigh. It had been a long night. And the water nymph in his tub was more then a little dream like.  
  
Regulus rose again, out of the water, his dark hair slicked back off of his now clean face. "Much better" he sighed, opening his eyes to look at Severus, "you look as tired as I feel."  
  
"Perhaps there is some balance in that." Severus smiled at Regulus fondly, "You will stay, won’t you?"  
  
"Of course." He raised his arms with a smile.  
  
"You’re done then?" Severus asked, standing, pulling his bathrobe off the hook from the back of the door.   
  
"For now, yes, thank you." Regulus's eyes half closed as he gripped the edge of the tub and stood slowly.  
  
Severus wrapped the robe around Regulus, helping him out of the tub, "Give me a moment and I’ll put clean sheets on the bed for you."  
  
"It's alright, Severus, I really do not mind the sheets you sleep in." Regulus sighed and wrapped his arms around Severus's shoulders, sinking against him a little.  
  
Severus nodded once, flawlessly sweeping Regulus up into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him down and summoning clean blankets from the trunk at the end of the bed, adding a warming charm to remove the chill as he covered Regulus.  
  
Regulus smiled and hummed pleasantly, trying to keep his eyes open so that he could watch Severus. "Thank you ... love ..." His blue eyes closed slowly despite the pureblood's best efforts and with a huge sigh, he succumbed to his exhaustion.  
  
Severus smiled privately, touching a hand to the side of Regulus’s face, thumbing over his lips, leaning over the bed he kissed him lightly before dimming the lights in the bedroom, keeping a faint, warm glow to it so that Regulus would not be startled should he wake up sometime during the night. Withdrawing from the room, Severus left the door slightly open before he pulled a clean blanket over himself and half collapsed onto the couch; keeping guard over the heroic prince. 

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
